


Someone Like You

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Proud Sub Brandon Saad [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (because one passes out), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Aftercare, Overstimulation, Post-Trade, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A flight from here to Columbus isn’t even two hours,” Jonny said quietly, after a while.</p><p>“A lot longer than reaching across the bed,” Brandon replied.  He felt Jonny kiss the side of his neck gently, just above his collar.  He’d never wanted to cry more than he had in that moment, but he held it together.  He wasn’t going to sit on his Dom’s lap and cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

The call came through around one in the afternoon.

 

Jonny had cooked them lunch, some frozen salmon filets and a kale salad, after their training that morning.  They’d settled in the living room for some tv, after; Jonny clicked through the channels while Brandon slumped against him, making a noise of satisfaction or disapproval whenever Jonny paused on a show.

 

And then – the call.  Brandon had left Jonny on the couch once he’d seen it was his agent, and went to take it in the kitchen.  He’d been hoping it was news about his signing, figures, maybe, or a date for more negotiations he needed to be present for.

 

As soon as he heard “They traded you.  To Columbus,” Brandon dropped his phone.

 

He didn’t notice Jonny coming into the kitchen until there were hands on his shoulders.

 

“What is it?” Jonny asked, sliding his hands down to Brandon’s wrists.  “More than you thought it’d be?  I told you, Bowman likes you—”

 

“Columbus,” Brandon answered faintly.

 

“What?”

 

“Traded.  To Columbus.”

 

Jonny’s hands tightened around his wrists, almost painfully.  Before Brandon could so much as wince, Jonny’s grip loosened again.  “Those fucking—They said they wanted you _here_ why…”

 

Brandon just shook his head.

 

With a sigh, Jonny tugged Brandon out of the kitchen and back to the living room.  The tv was still on, set to the last channel Brandon and Jonny had agreed on.  Jonny sat first, and pulled Brandon onto his lap after.  Brandon curled up there, tucking his head under Jonny’s chin and closing his eyes, relaxing into his Dom’s hold.

 

“A flight from here to Columbus isn’t even two hours,” Jonny said quietly, after a while.

 

“A lot longer than reaching across the bed,” Brandon replied.  He felt Jonny kiss the side of his neck gently, just above his collar.  He’d never wanted to cry more than he had in that moment, but he held it together.  He wasn’t going to sit on his Dom’s lap and cry.

 

“You’ll have to finally teach me how to use facetime.  Skype, too.”

 

Brandon gave up, and buried his face in Jonny’s t-shirt.

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

Brandon didn’t remember falling asleep – didn’t remember much of anything past Jonny’s hands on his back and in his hair, trying to calm him down.  But he wakes up sharply, with sunlight streaming in on his face and blankets tangled around his legs.

 

For a moment, he can’t find Jonny.  He doesn’t have arms around his waist, a thick thigh pressed between his, or his Dom’s face buried in his hair.  He flails out his arms, sitting up quickly, wondering if Jonny had rolled away and wound up cuddling a pillow in the middle of the night, somehow.

 

“Whoa, Brandon!” Jonny said loudly, emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  “Brandon, Brandon!”

 

“Sir,” Brandon panted, collapsing back on the bed, his eyes wide.  Jonny crawled up on the bed next to him, putting a firm hand on Brandon’s chest.

 

“I’m right here,” Jonny told him, staring into his eyes.  Brandon nodded helplessly, still trying to calm his panic.  “You were sound asleep, I just got up to take a shower.”

 

“You weren’t here,” Brandon said needlessly.  “You weren’t—”

 

“I know,” Jonny soothed, kissing him softly.  “I’m sorry.  I won’t do it again.”

 

Brandon nodded, and grabbed hold of Jonny’s hip.  He needed to be sure he was there, wasn’t just a dream, not another thing that he’d find out he lost.

 

“Are you going to sleep some more?”

 

Brandon shook his head.

 

Jonny kissed him again.  “All right.  I’ll get dressed.  You pick where we go for breakfast?”

 

Brandon smiled briefly.  That was a huge concession for Jonny; they usually went to one of four health food restaurants for breakfast, if they went out at all.  But at the idea of choosing where to eat, even if Brandon limited himself to the four places Jonny liked, a prickle of dread went down Brandon’s spine.  “You pick,” he replied, sitting up again.

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

“‘Course I am,” Brandon replied, kissing Jonny softly.  “What should I wear today?”

 

“You know you don’t need to ask me for that,” Jonny told him.

 

Brandon _did_ know.  He also wasn’t sure how to say that he needed it, right now.  That everything he’d been planning on, his contract, his relationship, his team, were all changing around him, and he needed something that stayed the same.  He couldn’t keep hold of everything swirling inside of him, and decide on his clothes for the day, and where to go for breakfast, and what to eat for lunch…

 

“I know,” Brandon forced out.

 

Jonny raised an eyebrow.  Brandon licked his lips nervously, but couldn’t say anything else.  Jonny ran a hand through his wet hair, and glanced over at the closet.  “Those jeans that are ripping over the knee and, uh, that black shirt you just bought.”

 

Brandon nodded and slipped off the bed.

 

“Brandon,” Jonny said, grabbing his arm.  Brandon stopped and looked back at him.  “We’re gonna figure it out, okay?”

 

“I know, Sir,” Brandon replied, and tried to smile.  He think he succeeded, because Jonny gave him a shaky smile back.

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

Wearing the outfit Jonny picked out, at the restaurant Jonny picked, and eating the food Jonny ordered helped to settle the unease pricking over Brandon’s skin, but only so much.  By the time they got home from breakfast, he was still restless, fidgeting with the edge of his collar.

 

“Stop it,” Jonny told him.  Brandon dropped his hand immediately.  “Go kneel next to the couch.  Hands in your lap.”

 

Brandon hurried over to the couch, dropping straight to his knees as soon as he stood beside it.  The rug here was thick and soft, steely gray with a thick pile.  He dug his toes into it and twisted his hands in his lap.

 

Jonny didn’t come over right away.  He heard him kicking his flip-flops off, lining them up next to Brandon’s by the door, crossing by the couch to go into the kitchen.  Brandon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through pursed lips.

 

Jonny settled onto the couch a moment later, tangling his fingers in Brandon’s hair.  Brandon opened his eyes, stared at his Dom’s bare ankles.  He couldn’t look up until Jonny told him to

 

“Come lean against me,” Jonny murmured, guiding Brandon’s head down to rest on his thigh.  Brandon sighed and slumped against him as much as he could while still staying in the position Jonny asked of him.

 

Brandon relaxed incrementally, leaning more and more into the solid warmth of Jonny’s leg.  Jonny’s fingers worked carefully through his curls, petting the base of his skull gently.  Brandon curled in closer, rubbing his cheek against the soft cotton of Jonny’s shorts.

 

Jonny’s hand settled on Brandon’s collar, tracing the edge of the leather against his skin.  Brandon shivered, clenching his hands in his lap and then letting go.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Jonny asked, moving back up to the top of Brandon’s head.

 

Brandon nodded silently.

 

“We’re going to have to figure out what to do.”

 

Brandon swallowed and clenched his eyes shut.  “I know, Sir.”

 

“And your collar—“

 

Brandon’s hands flew to his neck, grabbing hold of his collar tightly.  “You can’t take it!”

 

“Brandon—“

 

“Sir, please, just—just don’t take it off me, I can’t—“

 

“Brandon!” Jonny said loudly, cupping Brandon’s chin in both hands and forcing him to look up at him.  Jonny leaned down, barely an inch from Brandon, and stared straight into his eyes.  “I’m not taking your collar off of you.”

 

Tears welled up in his eyes.  “Thank you, Sir, thank you—“

 

“Shhh,” Jonny murmured, pressing his forehead to Brandon’s.  “Babe, shhh.  It’s all right.  I shouldn’t have scared you like that.”

 

Brandon nodded slightly.  Jonny brushed a thumb over Brandon’s cheek, and kissed him gently.  Brandon kissed back desperately, pushing up on his knees to get closer.

 

“It has the ‘Hawks logo on it,” Jonny said, barely pulling back.

 

Brandon closed his eyes.  “Yes.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jonny said.

 

Brandon wasn’t sure what he meant by that.  But now he knew that his collar wouldn’t be taken away, that he’d still have Jonny’s claim around his neck, he knew that Jonny would take care of him.

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

 

Brandon almost fell asleep, tucked against Jonny, a couple fingers still hooked in his collar.

 

Fingers tugging at his curls brought him back to awareness.

 

“You want to get in bed?”  Jonny whispered.

 

Brandon smiled up at him.  “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Maybe a bath first.  You didn’t shower this morning.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Jonny coaxed Brandon to his feet with a hand on his elbow.  It always took time for Brandon to be really steady on his feet again after kneeling for so long, but Jonny knew, and Jonny kept a firm hold on his elbow and slid his other arm around Brandon’s waist.

 

“Do you want one of those bath things Shawsy gave you?”

 

Brandon shrugged carefully.  “If you want, Sir.”

 

Jonny didn’t reply.  He made sure Brandon was braced against the wall before he let go, digging under the sink for the bath bomb Shawsy’d bought Brandon for Christmas.

 

He turned on the water, waiting with a hand under the tap until it was hot enough for Brandon, and started filling the tub.  He tossed the bath bomb in quickly, so he could return to Brandon.

 

Brandon smiled at him, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt.  Jonny smiled back and took hold of Brandon’s shirt, tugging it up gently.  Brandon let him pull the shirt up and over his head, huffing a laugh when the neck of it caught on the D-ring of his collar.

  
As soon as the shirt passed over his face, Jonny pressed a quick kiss to Brandon’s lips.

 

Brandon didn’t move to take off his own jeans.  After a moment, Jonny undid Brandon’s fly, and tugged just enough to let the jeans pool around Brandon’s ankles.

 

“No underwear?” Jonny asked, smoothing a hand over Brandon’s hip.

 

“You didn’t tell me to put them on.”

 

Jonny kissed him again.  “I’ll remember, next time.”  He started to pull back; Brandon grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Are you getting in?”

 

“Of course.  Just let me…” Jonny carefully uncurled Brandon’s fingers and shucked off his shirt and pants as fast as he could without unbalancing.  Once he was naked, he took Brandon by the wrist and towed him over to the tub.  Jonny tested the temperature of the purple-blue water with a finger.

 

“Careful,” he muttered, helping Brandon step over the lip of the tub before following him in.  They settled into the water slowly, Jonny sitting back against the edge of the tub with Brandon between his spread legs and leaning back against his chest.

 

Brandon twisted just enough that he could tuck his head against Jonny’s shoulder.  Jonny curled an arm around his waist, rubbing his hand gently over Brandon’s stomach.

 

“Smells good,” Brandon whispered, dragging his fingers through the bath water.  Purple shimmers fluttered behind his hand, swirling around them.

 

“Mmm,” Jonny agreed, burying his nose in the hair behind Brandon’s ear.

 

Brandon laughed, squirming in Jonny’s lap, sending water skittering up the sides of the tub.  “I meant the bath!”

 

“And I meant you,” Jonny replied, pulling Brandon tighter to him.  He kissed behind Brandon’s ear, trailing his lips down towards Brandon’s collar.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Brandon demurred, tilting his head to the side to give Jonny more room.

 

“I love it when you say that,” Jonny muttered, nipping gently at the tender skin just above Brandon’s collar.  “From the first time—fuck, Brandon.”

 

Brandon smiled to himself, leaning back more heavily against Jonny.  The first time – when Brandon had trailed after Jonny after a game, back to his hotel room, dropped onto his knees as soon as Jonny turned a raised eyebrow on him.

 

“Kiss me, please?” Brandon breathed, tilting his head back.  Jonny complied immediately, dipping his head to capture Brandon’s lips.  Brandon moaned into his mouth, pushing against Jonny’s legs to get closer to his lips.

 

“Brandon,” Jonny said quietly, pulling back from the kiss.  Brandon frowned and pressed closer, trying to kiss Jonny again.  “Brandon,” he said again, more sternly.

 

Brandon ducked his head, sinking back into the warm water.  “Sorry, Sir.”

 

Jonny sighed softly, running a wet hand down Brandon’s arm.  “It’s all right, Brandon.  I know you’re just…”

 

Brandon didn’t want to hear it.  He didn’t want to hear how fragile Jonny thought he was, how he needed special care or he’d fall apart.  He’d been traded, he was upset, but he wasn’t going to fly apart at the touch of a finger.

 

“I just want to help you feel better.”

 

“You are,” Brandon insisted.  “But I’m not made of glass.  You can kiss me without worrying I’m going to burst into tears.”

 

Jonny pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  “I know.  I can’t help it.”

 

“You want to take care of me,” Brandon said.  Jonny nodded.  “You can do that without being so weird about it.”  


“So, what?  You want me to do what I’d do after a bad game, or a scoring slump?”

 

Brandon considered it.  “It’s a place to start.”

 

Jonny laughed quietly; Brandon almost wanted to be offended, that Jonny was laughing at him, but he knew it wasn’t meant to be mocking.

 

“Let’s wash you up, first.”

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

“Is this too tight?”

 

Brandon took a deep breath, feeling the rope looped over his chest tighten, dig into his skin.  But he could breathe.  He shook his head.  Jonny nodded, running his fingers over the diamond lattice of bright red rope across Brandon’s chest.

 

They don’t go for the decorative pieces often – bondage is more useful than decorative for them.  But every so often, Jonny breaks out the beautiful pieces he’s learned to tie, wrapping the rope methodically around Brandon’s chest, his back, down to his hips and around his thighs.  It takes a long time, to surround his body in rope, and this is a time when it’s worth it.  He could feel the rope winding tighter, Jonny’s fingers brushing his skin, holding him together, and for a day after the rope marks in his skin would remind him who he belongs to, as if the tag on his collar wasn’t enough.  Sometimes it isn’t.

 

Jonny picked up a shorter piece of rope, starting to work on Brandon’s left arm.  Brandon settled back against the pillows, shivering at the soft scrape of the rope fibers on the inside of his arm.  Jonny looped the rope through the sides of the chest harness, creating the same diamond pattern down his arm, finishing the sleeve and tying the rope around the post of the bed.

 

Brandon let out a shuddery breathe, testing the give in the rope.  He can’t move his arm, can’t even bend it.  Jonny does the same to his other arm, trailing the ends of the rope over his skin, watching for Brandon’s shivers.

 

Finally, he’s lashed down, tied up in Jonny’s ownership of him.

 

“You don’t have to worry about anything,” Jonny tells him, kissing Brandon’s forehead.  “Just let me take care of you.”

 

Brandon nodded, eyes falling half-shut.  Jonny starts by running his hand over Brandon’s chest, tracing the lines of the rope down his stomach, then back up again to rub a thumb over his nipple.  Brandon bites his lip, tries to arch into Jonny’s touch.

 

“I want to hear you,” Jonny said, dragging his thumb over Brandon’s nipple again.  Brandon let his mouth drop open on a moan, closing his eyes tightly.  “Good.”  He gripped Brandon’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly.

 

“Sir,” Brandon whined, tugging at the ropes holding his arms down.

 

“I know what you need,” Jonny told him, and twisted.  Brandon jolted, trying desperately to move into Jonny’s hands and held at bay by the ropes.  “Just trust me.”

 

“I do, Sir,” Brandon panted, trying to spread his legs wider.  Jonny moved to straddle his thighs, knees pressed close to Brandon’s thighs and immobilizing him even more.  He’s sitting too far back to brush against Brandon’s cock, and that’s almost worse than not being able to touch Jonny.

 

“Just let me take care of you,” Jonny said again, leaning down over Brandon and kissing him deeply.  Brandon opened his mouth to Jonny’s tongue, moaning into the kiss when Jonny’s stomach pressed against his cock.  As Jonny kissed him, pressing him more and more into the bed, Brandon let himself relax, kissing Jonny back but letting his Dom control it.

 

“There you go,” Jonny murmured, pulling back.  “Just like that.”  He closed his fist around Brandon’s cock, stroking once, slowly.  Brandon groaned, deep in his chest, but didn’t even try to buck into his hand.  Jonny wouldn’t give him more until he wanted to.

 

Jonny leaned to the side of the bed, digging into the toy bag they kept in the closet.  It’s where the rope had come from, where they kept almost all of their toys, except for the ones too large or heavy or oddly shaped to go into it.  He pulled out a vibrator, one of their more recent investments, with a long, curved section, and another, shorter piece curving into it.  It’s shaped to press perfectly against Brandon’s prostate, ridges in the toy rubbing in with every vibration, and the smaller section curving to press against his perenium.

 

“Going to feel good, isn’t it?” Jonny said, taking out a bottle of lube as well.  “You know exactly how it’ll rub against your prostate, inside and out.”

 

Brandon moaned, and nodded.  “Yes, Sir.”

 

Jonny dropped the toy on the bed next to Brandon’s chest, sliding off of Brandon’s legs so he could push his thighs further apart.  Brandon let him, bracing his feet against the bed when Jonny bent his knees and spread him wider.

 

Jonny slicked his fingers, and wasted no time in pressing the first into Brandon.  Brandon moaned, his head falling back, the only body part he could really move.  Jonny slid his index finger in slowly, rubbing his thumb around Brandon’s pucker as he did.

 

Brandon was so relaxed, given over so much already to what Jonny wanted of him, that one finger didn’t do much to stretch him.  After only a minute or so, Jonny slid his middle finger in.  Brandon whined, hips shifting minutely when the tips of Jonny’s fingers brushed over his prostate.

 

“I know,” Jonny murmured, kissing the inside of his knee and scissoring his fingers.  “You want my fingers right up against it, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Sir, please,” Brandon pleaded, opening his eyes just enough to look down at Jonny.  His eyes were dark, focused on Brandon’s face, his mouth red and wet.

 

“Be patient,” Jonny said, as if Brandon needed a reminder, as if Brandon wouldn’t wait as long as Jonny wanted him to, ropes or no ropes.

 

He spread his fingers again, stretching Brandon’s hole gently but efficiently, and then pulled them out.  The vibrator wasn’t that big, not really any bigger than two of Jonny’s fingers, and the slight burn as it slid into him would only make it better.

 

Jonny slicked up the toy and pressed it to Brandon’s entrance.  “You ready, babe?”  


“Yes, _please!”_

 

Jonny pressed on the bottom of the toy; it slid in smoothly, the ridges teasing at Brandon’s hole.  He moaned, high and thin, toes curling into the sheets.

 

“There you go,” Jonny murmured, pressing the toy in all the way, so the smaller section was pressed to Brandon’s perenium and the main body of the toy was buried inside him.  Jonny let it rest there for a moment, pressing against the base to rock it into Brandon’s prostate, before pulling it out halfway and sliding it in again.  Brandon moaned, trying to rock back into it, then again when he couldn’t.

 

Jonny pressed the button on the bottom of the vibrator, turning it on, sending vibrations rocking through Brandon’s body.  Brandon sobbed, tugging at the ropes tying his arms down, trying desperately to buck back.

 

It was almost too much, having the toy pressed right up against his prostate, the smaller stem vibrating against his perenium, until he couldn’t even hear himself think.

 

“Look at me,” Jonny said, an undercurrent of demand in his voice, like he’d had to say it more than once.

 

Brandon’s eyes snapped open, darting down immediately to Jonny, between his legs.  Jonny had his bottom lip clamped between his teeth, flushed down to his chest like he only is when he decides he’d rather have Brandon’s cock inside him for a change.  And that meant—

 

Jonny groaned, the arm stretched behind his back straining.  He met Brandon’s eyes.  “You wish your fingers were the ones in me?”

 

Brandon nodded quickly, his hands flexing.  He’d fingered Jonny before, sometimes while blowing him, sometimes to stretch him before Brandon got his cock in him, sometimes just because Jonny wanted Brandon’s fingers in him.  Feeling Jonny’s ass clenched around his fingers compared to nothing else.

 

“I know you do,” Jonny continued, panting against Brandon’s thigh.  “But with you tied down, I’ll have to make do with my own.”

 

Brandon whimpered; watching Jonny finger himself made the vibrations seem even more intense.  Maybe it’s because of how close Jonny was to him, his face pressed to Brandon’s thigh only a few inches from his balls.

 

“Sir,” Brandon whined, his knees falling further apart.  “Sir, please…”

 

“Want me to suck you off?” Jonny asked, grinning up at Brandon.  “That’s what you want me to do, Brandon?”

 

“Please,” Brandon said again, not sure if he could say anything else.  “Please, please—“

 

“If I let you come in my mouth, you’re going to have to get hard again so you can fuck me.”

 

Brandon nodded quickly, tiny twitches of his hips to rub the ridged surface of the vibrator against his prostate.  His cock was leaking against his stomach; it wouldn’t take more than a few sucks from Jonny to get him to come, if Jonny didn’t make him wait.

 

“You can come whenever you want,” Jonny murmured, sliding up the bed a bit.  “But I’m not going to stop sucking you until I’m ready.”

 

Brandon nodded, already trembling just from Jonny’s breath fanning over his cock.  It was only a moment before Jonny kissed the head of his cock, and stretched further to fit his mouth over the tip.  Brandon cried out, trying to buck into Jonny’s mouth, trying to press back against the vibrator.

 

Jonny moaned around Brandon’s cock and that – shit, that meant he was still fingering himself, he was sucking Brandon’s cock and fingering himself, and when Jonny sucked harshly at the head, Brandon came with a shout.

 

Jonny swallowed it all, and even when Brandon didn’t have anything left to give, Jonny kept sucking.  Brandon shuddered, Jonny’s mouth on his cock and the vibrator on his prostate edging into too much sensation.

 

“Sir,” Brandon whimpered, shifting as much as he could on the bed, trying to find a position that didn’t make him feel like he was shaking out of his skin, melting through the ropes wrapped around him.

 

Jonny didn’t reply, except for taking Brandon’s cock deeper into his mouth.  Brandon hadn’t really expected him to – Jonny had been clear what he wanted to do with Brandon.  It was a lot, but not _really_ too much, not yet.

 

He took Brandon’s cock deeper into his mouth, sucking gently.  Brandon was – he wasn’t sure if he was getting hard again, or if Jonny had never let him get truly soft in the first place.  The press of the vibrator against his prostate probably helped.

 

Brandon floated on the sensation, trying to buck into Jonny’s mouth, onto the vibrator, the ropes digging into his skin as they restrained him.  Finally, Jonny pulled back, kissing the tip of his cock as it slapped against Brandon’s stomach.

 

Jonny pressed a kiss to Brandon’s stomach, then sat up suddenly, climbing on top of Brandon.

 

“You ready, babe?” Jonny asked, leaning over Brandon and tugging at his collar.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Brandon panted, arching his neck, showing off his collar for Jonny.

 

Jonny reached back, gripped Brandon’s cock firmly at the base, and holding it in position as he started to sink down.  Brandon moaned loudly, clenching his eyes shut at the slick press of Jonny’s ass around his oversensitive cock.  He was so tight, and unbearably hot.

 

Jonny gasped when Brandon’s cock slid in the rest of the way, his ass pressed to the cradle of Brandon’s hips.  With the weight on top of him, Brandon couldn’t even buck up into Jonny.

 

With a groan, Jonny rocked down onto Brandon’s cock, the head dragging against his prostate.  Brandon shuddered and pulled at the ropes, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to get free.  He needed to do something, grab hold of Jonny’s hips and hold him still, sit up so he could kiss Jonny, wrap a fist around his cock and make him come.  But Jonny didn’t want him to be able to move, so Brandon couldn’t.

 

“Sir,” Brandon whined, trying to buck up again.  “Sir, please.”

 

“Please what?” Jonny panted, lifting up a little and dropping back down.  He moaned, back arching; Brandon whimpered, Jonny’s weight pressing the vibrator up against his prostate, still vibrating without remorse.  He couldn’t – he couldn’t take this much longer, Jonny at one end and the toy at the other.

 

“Please, I need—“

 

“It’s about what _I_ want,” Jonny reminded him, leaning down over Brandon, just too far for Brandon to lift his head and kiss him.  “I know what you need.  I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Sir,” Brandon moaned, slumping back against the bed when Jonny clenched around him.  He knew Jonny would take care of him, would give him what he needed.  Jonny had already been so good to him – he trusted him, with everything, anything.

 

“That’s it,” Jonny muttered, rocking his hips.  “C’mon, babe.”

 

Brandon sagged into the pillows behind him, and the ropes holding him in place.  His legs fell open, now that he wasn’t focusing on keeping his knees up, the way Jonny had placed him at the beginning.  The vibrator kept buzzing against his prostate, Jonny kept undulating in his lap and clenching around him, but it wasn’t too much anymore.  It was what Jonny wanted, which meant it was what Brandon could handle.

 

“Good,” Jonny said, pressing his lips to Brandon.  Brandon tried to kiss back, but couldn’t do much more than moan into Jonny’s mouth.  “You can come when you want,” Jonny panted, lifting up most of the way off Brandon’s cock and dropping back down.  He did it again, and again, riding Brandon hard, each time his ass pressed tight to Brandon’s hips forcing the vibrator in harder.

 

Brandon came again, his entire body tensing up and shaking.  He clenched his eyes shut, his mouth falling open on a strangled gasp, tears squeezing out from the corners of his eyes.  Jonny slowed down, rocking gently, hands braced on the ropes across Brandon’s chest.

 

When Jonny pulled away, Brandon sobbed.

 

“Ssh,” Jonny murmured, petting a hand down Brandon’s chest.  “Ssh, babe, I’m here.  I’m gonna fuck you, now, until I come in you.”

 

“Sir—“

 

“And then I’m going to plug you up, keep me in you all night,” Jonny continued, gripping the base of the vibrator and pulling it out slowly.  Brandon shivered as each ridge of the toy slipped past his rim, sending vibrations through his tender skin.

 

Brandon couldn’t even miss having something in him before Jonny thrust in, his hands tight on Brandon’s hips.  “You’re so beautiful,” Jonny panted, leaning over Brandon, pumping into him hard.  “If you could see yourself – _fuck_.”

 

Brandon moaned, trying to force his legs further apart, giving more space for Jonny to thrust into him.

 

“So good for me, perfect, _love you_ ,” Jonny groaned, and thrust in deep, coming hard.  He shuddered, fingers digging into Brandon’s hips, and Brandon knew there’d be bruises there in the morning.  Brandon gasped at the hot rush of come inside him, then again when Jonny pulled out slowly.

 

Again – before Brandon could miss Jonny’s cock inside him, Jonny was pressing a plug, the medium size, inside him.

 

“Keep that in you all night,” Jonny whispered, pressing the base firmly with a couple fingers.  “Keep me inside you.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Brandon replied quietly, smiling softly.  “Thank you, Sir.”

 

Jonny started to untie his arms, starting with the knots keeping him lashed to the bed posts.  Brandon was asleep before Jonny had picked the first knot apart.

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

Brandon woke up cold the next morning – it was odd, when Jonny gave off heat like a human furnace.  He pried open an eye; Jonny wasn’t in bed with him.  He rolled over, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.  It was 2 in the afternoon.  But Jonny hadn’t mentioned a meeting he needed to go to, and he would never leave Brandon to wake up alone after a scene that intense, especially when he fell asleep before they could go through their aftercare routine.

 

“Jonny?” Brandon called, sitting up and hissing as the plug shifted inside him.  The sheets pooled around his waist, and he got distracted for a moment by the red rope marks criss-crossing his chest.  He traced his fingers over the pattern, up from his stomach to his chest, to his neck, where—

 

Brandon froze.  His collar was gone.

 

His heart squeezed tight in his chest, hand scrabbling over his bare neck.  His collar was locked, right through the buckle, and even though there were a few copies of the key, Jonny had all of them.  The only person that could take his collar off was Jonny.  That meant—

 

Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared blankly at the sheets over his lap.  He could hear his own shuddering breaths, strangely loud in the silence of the bedroom.  It was impossible to wrap his head around it, around Jonny taking his collar away, after everything he’d said last night, how attentive he’d been, the care he’d taken in tying Brandon up and making him _Jonny’s_.

 

“Babe?” Jonny asked, breaking through the fog descending on Brandon’s mind.  Brandon looked over quickly, hunching his shoulders and wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“Why’s it gone?” Brandon sobbed, his fingers digging into the sides of his stomach, just above the bruises Jonny’s hands had left.  “Si – Jonny—“

 

“Brandon,” Jonny said loudly, hurrying over to the bed.  “Brandon, no—“

 

“Why’d you take it off?!”

 

“No, I—“ Jonny fumbled with the box in his lap, unhooking the latch and opening it up.  “Brandon, honey, look.”

 

Brandon couldn’t ignore it when Jonny told him to do something.  He peeked at the box, and froze again.  His collar was sitting there, in plush blue velvet, buckle and tag gleaming.

 

“But it’s…”  He didn’t know how to say it.  Did Jonny have it, back in the box he’d first presented it to him in, to show he’s taking it back?  Was he going to go on about how it wouldn’t work long distance?

 

“I just needed to get something altered,” Jonny soothed him, lifting the collar out of the box, unbuckling it and holding it up for Brandon.  “Look, babe.”

 

Brandon wiped the tears away, so he could see properly.  Just next to the buckle, on the inside of the collar, the Hawks logo was stamped into the leather, as always.  Next to it was the Blue Jackets logo.

 

“For your new team,” Jonny said, as Brandon ran his fingers over the embossed leather.  “You were so deep asleep, I thought I’d be back way before you woke up.  I’m sorry, Brandon, I didn’t mean to make you think…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Brandon whispered, looking up at Jonny.  “I shouldn’t have…”

 

“No, I should have let you know.  I shouldn’t have taken it off you while you were sleeping.”

 

Brandon smiled, and kissed back when Jonny kissed him sweetly.  When Jonny pulled away, Brandon tilted his head back, presenting his neck for Jonny.  Jonny pressed a quick kiss to the soft skin of his neck, buckling the collar around his neck.

 

“There you go,” Jonny murmured, locking it.  “Perfect.”

 

Brandon smiled, tracing his fingers along the edge of his collar, over the D-ring with Jonny’s tag.  “Thank you, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after Saader was traded because NO i am not at all over it. How is Proud Sub Brandon Saad supposed to deal when he has to be so far from his Dom????
> 
> If there's any tags/warnings/etc. I missed please let me know, I tried my best but I am only a simple writer.
> 
> There's gonna be at least one more in this series, I think. Like, we have to see how Saader copes without his Dom there right??
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr (somethingnerdythiswaycomes) about this 'verse or like anything else really


End file.
